Unknowns Saga Remake
A remake of the original vol 0, the game is almost the same with few noticeable difference from the original story. It offers the user both english and spanish reading. Characters were redesigned to full body, given new clothing as well as higher image quality. This game is the first to appear in newgrounds but also first to do actual RPG stuff. EXP system is not used to it's fullest, people can level up easy to beat the last boss and Dark Unknown in the zombie room. While there is a english version, all information on characters and their power from the menu is in spanish. Game is rated T for the amount of SFX violence, one big reason would be Dark Unknown shooting his gun, he does not have a gun but the suggestion of Nova nearly dying and the sound is the cause of the game's T rating. Android version is said to be the hardest to play in the game. Remake & Original * Dark as well as his army do not wear robes. * Nova was shot but the original and the book tells Nova flying off to hit the tip of a high tree. * Dark meeting the amazon girl did not happen. * Dark meeting Max resulted in him accepting his doom, while the orginal told of the two fighting. * Invisible unknown is not talked about but should be there. * Dark remembering the first time he saw Unknown of armor is removed. * No Ie & Thu ending. * Zombie leader was never in the original. * Lena still has the same color scheme and everything but different clothing * Max/Alex do not wear fancy clothing in this game. * Dark has only 1 fame in the entire game. * English is better. Gameplay Classic RPG turn based game, magic is more damaging than normal attacks. Angel's power is the most overpowered but at the same time it can only be used at certain times. Android version has no safe file or allow the user to undo an action making one bad move means starting over. Lena's power is the 2th most powerful as she is able to hit everyone with fair damage. Dark's pattern is every 3 turns to activate a knockout hit, worst this is not one time thing it repeats 3 times on all characters but the chances are still only 1% meaning a 3% chance to be hit. You can run away if the game allows it, the only time would be first time meeting dark and zombie room. Development Game took over one month to build, the english version is why most of the content is removed. Launch day was in 7/11/17 an event for 7/11 stores that give away free smoothies to everyone. RPG Maker MV was used to make the game, which makes this game the most expensive out of all engines before it. Many plugins were used to make this and lots of errors are still in the game. One huge difference is the music, it is made by Angel Moreno in LMMS, not all music due to deadline but some which can be found in soundcloud. main menu credit plugin and message core - Yanfly Character designer - Nantoka Messagebust by Galv Title command and movie credits (this one) plugin - SumRndmDde Fullscreen plugin - Christain chiko AutoSave plugin - Hudell UI battle hub - Moghunter Kevin MacLeod - Town1 music file Some music and all writing by Angel Moreno